Screwed
by Darks00
Summary: no romance ch 9 Seto and Joey...worsed enemies! One day the principal of the school makes Joey and Seto see a counsilor for so many fights! If they don't get along soon, they'll be suspended from school!
1. The last Fight

"Screwed" 

By Darks00

Summary: (no romance) Seto and Joey...worst enimeies. But what about if they were forced to get along...say that they fought at school, and the prinipal makes them see the school counsilor! It's either get along, or they will get suspended from school! They're so screwed!

(a/n: Hey everyone! This is my new fan fic. I hope you like it!)

At Domino High School:

Seto's point of view:

The time was 3:10. Damn. Still twenty more minutes till school was out. I was in science class, it was so boring. This was my least favorite class, since Yugi, Tristian, Joey, and Tea were in the same class. I sighed. I seen the mutt, Joey, sleeping on his desk, Tea going on her stupid friendship speeches, whispering to Yugi. Tristian was staring at the clock, wishing it would got faster. I pushed my brunette hair out of my eyes, and once again sighed.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Someone help!"

That got my attention. Who was screaming?

My scince teacher, Mrs.Spruce, sighed, as she walked to Joeys desk.

Yep, I've should of know, I thought. Joey sleep talking.

"Kaiba's in a pink dress! Scary!" screamed the blonded haired.

I blushed, and hid my face in my hands. Why did he always sleep talk something about me, that's not even true?

"MR.WHEELER!" screamed Mrs.Spruce, "WAKE-UP!"

Joey didn't move.

"Mrs.Spruce," said Tristian, "Allow me to show you how to wake-up Joey."

He walked up to Joey, and said in his most quietest voice, "Joey it's lunch time!"

Joey jumped up in shock, fell out of his desk, right onto the floor.

Everyone laughed at his stupidity. Even I laughed a bit. Yep, he'll always get up for food.

Joey got back into his desk, and looked at Mrs.Spruces ugly dull brown eyes. She was mad, alright.

"Riiiiiiinnnnnggggg!"

"Class dissmissed." Said Mrs.Spruce.

I picked up all my books, and walked to my locker. Joey walked up beside me, since his lockers beside mine. We opened our lockers, and Joeys locker door banged my locker door, slamming it shut. Joey didn't seem to notice. I sighed again.

"Mutt," I said, "Move your locker door, I was here first!"

"Huh?" said Joey, confused.

He seen his locker door was covering mine.

He shruged, did nothing, continue to put his books away.

"Wheeler," I said angriler now, "Move your damn locker door before I move it for you!"

"Oh, ya? What you going to do about it?" Joey said as a threat.

"Wheeler, I have no time for this, I said that hoping you would just move your locker!" I yelled back, "I have to pick-up Mokuba from his elementary school, and I've been late picking him up becuase of you, so just please move your locker!"

Joey smirked. The only time kaiba went soft was for his brother. Mokuba could wait for a bit. He wanted to have fun with Kaiba.

"Mokuba has girly hair! I thought he was a girl when I first met him! He's a girl!" Joey said teasing.

I knew Joey didn't mean what he said. He likes Mokuba, just not me. He just likes to get on my nearves, and of course we always end up in the fight at the end of the day. I was so mad at Joey. His damn locker, insulting my brother...Okay, I'm going to end this now, I thought.

My hand made a fist and came up to my chest. I backed it up, ready to punch him. I reached out to punch him. Joeys eyes got big, and he ducked.

BANG!!!!

I screamed in pain. My fist hit a locker. I shaked the pain off. Now it was Joeys move. He put me in a head-lock, and make me do a backwards flip onto the floor.

"What?" I thought "wheelers winning? Must of teased him one too many times." Now I was furious. I picked him up onto my shoulders. My back was hurting from him, and I knew it was bruised.

"Ah!" screamed Joey.

Then I seen a short fat man who was bald with green eyes with bushing eye-brows in a geeky tux come angry and approch us. He was the principal of the school, Mr.Dinker. I new we were in trouble. Someone ratted on us.

"MR.KAIBA, PUT MR.WHEELER DOWN THIS INSTANT!" he screamed, his face getting red. I was so nearvous, I didn't put him down. I by accident dropped him.

"Oof!" Joey puffed out.

"Guys, I lost count how many fights you had. This one is one too many, and I'm putting a stop to it!" Said Mr.Dinker.

We were in trouble, Joey and me both knew it.

"I am going to make you two see the school counsilor to work your differenaces." He said, looking like he was going to explode.

My eyes got big, and I got pale and hot. Joey fainted.

"And if we don't, what will happen?" I questioned him.

"How about this..." replied Mr.Dinker, "You will be suspended from school!"

"That's a good enough reason." I said.

"You'll be seeing Miss.Almer, in room 172, and I will let her know you're coming tomorrow at lunch hour, no exuses. You will go there every day at lunch hour. Get along, or you will be suspended. Concider this a warning." He gave me a look, then left.

When he left, Joey and me started at each other. We both screamed.

Meanwhile, Yugi and friends outside.....

"Do you hear that?" asked Yugi.

"Ya..." said Tea confused, "sounded like Kaiba and Joey screaming..."

Then all sighed and said at the same time, "Another fight!"

To be continued...

**Darkness' kid**


	2. What I like about you

Chapter 2: What I like about you 

(a/n: No one is reading this, all well I'm having fun with this story!!!)

Setos point of view:

I drove to Domino elementary school as fast as I could. I was so mad. To top that off, I was late to pick-up Mokuba. I drove to a ugly brown building. It was very small with ugly flowers around it. I sighed as I waited for Mokuba. As soon I seen a kid come out of the blue school doors. He had long black hair, with a nice blue vest. Yep, I'd reconize his hair anywhere. Mokuba. He came to our limo, and got in beside me with his backpack in the front seat.

"How was your day at school?" I asked him.

"It was boring." Mokuba told me.

I nodded in agreement as I started to drive home.

"How was your day?" he asked me.

That got my attention.

"My day?" I asked. "Well...it was....interesting."

I wasn't going to tell him what happened.

We drove up to a big white mansion as we got out of the limo and walked in.

This can't happen to me...I thought. I have to get along with that mutt? I sighed. Mission impossible. I'm going to get suspended from school! That won't look good for me. I decided I had to get along with Wheeler. Wonder what the counsilors going to be like...I wondered. I went to my bedroom and fell asleep on my bed.

**Next morning**

Still Kaiba's point of view:

I felt like I never slept at all. I had a shower, ate, ect, ect, dropped off Mokuba to school then went to my school.

I went into the school and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Lunch time did came. It came way to soon for me! I went to room 172, and I met Joey on the way there.

We both frowned at each other. We both tried to walk through the door, but we both walked in at the same time that we both got stuck in the door and started shoving each other.

"Out of my way, mutt!"

"Money bags! Too big for the door?!?"

"Guys, guys stop fighting! That's why you're here!"

It was a females voice. We both looked up. She wasn't too bad. She looked so innocent. She had blonde hair, no wrinkles, jeans with a blue t-shirt with green eyes.

I guessed she was our counsilor, Miss.Almer.

We both stopped. We didn't want to be offened,.

"Now," she said calmly, "Come inside."

We both walked inside.

"Now," she said, " Sit down on the sofa over there."

We both sat down on an ugly brown couch and both sighed at the same time.

"First," Miss.Almer said, "I want to know why you both hate each other. But first, I want you both to say five things you like about each other first."

"Well, I'll go first." Said Joey. "One- Seto is very responsible. Two- He is very friendly. Three-He's always happy. Four- He has great taste in style. And Five- He's unselfish.

"Very good, Joseph!" said Miss.Almer.

"Miss.A!" yelled Kaiba, "He didn't mean anything he said!"

"See? He knows he's all that." Smirked Joey.

Miss.A sighed.

"Your turn, Seto." Miss.A said.

"Okay," Said kaiba, "One-he's a mutt. Two-he smells funny. Three- he has a funny voice. Four- Horrible sence of humour. And Five- I hate his guts!"

Miss.A sighed again.

"That's not nice, Kaiba." She said.

"No, Miss.A." said Joey, "Coming from him that's a compliment!"

To be continued....

**Darkness' kid**


	3. Trust him? Don't make me laugh!

Chapter Three: Trust him? Don't make me laugh!

(a/n: Wow...I had reviewers I never knew red this fan fic! Wow thanks guys! An authoress who has no one read her stories is nothing. I appreciate it, thanks!)

Kaiba's point of view:

Miss.A. sighed.

"You two are some work of art, you know that?" She said.

"Why, thanks." Joey said, blushing, "I try my best to look good."

I slapped him on the back of the head.

"Kaiba!" yelled Miss.A., "Don't hit him! And Joey, what I meant when I said you're some work of art was that you two are very hard to get along with."

"I'll hit him if I please!" I yelled, standing up, getting red in the face. "I'm bigger then you, and I can take you any time of the day!"

"KAIBA!" Yelled Miss.A., while pushing me back down onto the couch, "I can suspend you from school right now, remember that!"

I would do anything to punch that dumb counsilors face...anything! I was that desperate.

"Now," said Miss.A, trying to calm down. "Now let's see how much you trust each other. One of you will stand behind the other. The one in front will fall back, and the person behind him will catch him."

"This is stupid!" said Joey.

"First thing we agreed on, Wheeler." I said smirking. "Okay, I'll be the back person."

Wheeler gave a nearvous look at me. He didn't trust me. How sad. We both stand up. I was behind Wheeler. He gave out a loud sigh.

"Okay, fall now, Wheeler!" Miss.A. said.

Joey closed his eyes, took a deep breathe like it was his last, and fell back.

That's when I smirked. I quickly stepped aside beside him.

BANG!!!!

"OOOFff!" cried Joey.

"KAIBA!" yelled Wheeler and Miss.A at the same time.

"What?" I said, while shrugging, "At least we know he trusts me. I thought we were supposed to figure out if we trust each other!"

They both gave me an evil glare as Wheeler got back up.

"Okay," said Miss.A. taking a big breathe, "Maybe you guys aren't ready for the trust thing yet."

Miss Almer went to her office desk, pulled out a drawer and took out two huge files, and started reading bits of them.

"Okay," Miss A. Said looking at us. "Now, we are going to talk about your guys past. If you guys share each others past, maybe you'll see you're more alike then you think. Wheeler, you go first."

I stared at Wheeler.

Joey's point of view:

I sighed.

"Well, I really don't know where to begin." I look at my black shoes on the floor, avoiding eye contact. "My sister and me were more then brother and sisters. We were friends. When we were younger, our parents started to have fights. It started small- auruments...then yelling...then...abusing. That's when my mom divorced my dad. She took Serenity, my sister away with her as she moved. I stayed with my dad. My dad got upset. And I mean over upset. He started to over drink, which caused him to abuse him, which caused me eternal Physical and Emmotional scars that will never heal. I still have marks from him."

I started to cry.

"Men don't cry..." I yelled outloud emberressed.

"What?" Said Miss.A. "Why is it okay for women to cry...but not men? It's normal and healthy and apart of life. Men try to act all tuff...but inside they are very weak. Men and women have equal rights."

I whiped a tear from my eye.

"You're turn, Kaiba." I said, snobbing.

Kaiba's point of view:

That's a happy story compared to my story, I thought but didn't dare to say outloud.

"Well...It starts like this." I said, "I was two years old when it started. My mom got pregnet. One day, it happened on a dark and stormy night, She gave birth to my brother, Mokuba. But, she died in childbirth. I was too young to remember her. After that, my dad got upset. It was two years later...my brother was eight, I was thirteen. Then it happened. My dad couldn't face reality. He ran away, leaving us. I called 911, who called socail services, who put Mokuba and me in an orphanage. A evil cruel man named Guroburo who was president of Kaiba Corp wanted to adopt me to run his damn company, but not my brother. I was not going to leave my brother, so I versed him of a game of chess. If I won, he had to take my brother also. But if I lost...He would just take me. I won. So my brother and I had a new home...Too bad it wasn't. Guroburo abused me...but I never told Mokuba or anyone. He made myself a deal to see if I could run Kaiba corp. I out smarted him and became the new president of Kaiba corp. But...being president of Kaiba Corp isn't be worth being unhappy."

I sighed.

Miss.A. Nodded her head, she seemed upset to hear our past.

"See? You two are alot alike." Miss A. Said. "You both have a younger sybling you admire, you have been abused, and the world treated you unfriendly. So why do you always fight?"

"We have no clue." I replied.

Miss A. sighed.

"This is going to take awhile." Miss.A replied.

To be continued...

**Darkness' kid**


	4. Just Shut up!

(a/n:Thanks to all my reviews! You guys are the best! Thanks!)

Chapter 4: Just shut-up!

Kaiba's point of view:

Miss.A starred at me then Joey slowly. She took a deep breathe, thinking of what to do.

"Well I'm going to use the washroom. Be back in a sec, and DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Miss.A warned us.

She left, closing the door. I smirked, then winked at Joey. He stared at me. I winked again.

"kaiba..." Joey asked me, "Got something in your eye?"

"no, idiot!" I yelled at him, "We're going to make sure Miss.A doesn't get back in!"

Joey smirked.

I smirked back at him.

"Now, I'm going to lock her out of the room." I said.

I went to the brown door, and the lock on the doorknob I turned so no-one could get inside.

"Perfect." I said.

"You're so dead, kaiba. She's going to kill you!" Joey warned me.

I just smirked.

"Miss.A is nice. Why do you want to lock her out?" He asked.

"Cause she's so stuck-up and needs to learn a lesson." I told him.

"She's just wants to help us!" Joey said being kind. "Didn't you learn anything from what Miss.A said about we have to figure out why we fight and that we're alike!"

"Wheeler," I told him, "Do you believe that bull-crap? And besides, you always get in trouble. I'm helping you to find trouble. Are you in?"

"I don't find trouble..." He said helplessly. "...It finds me!"

I slapped my forehead. Now's he's copying sayings off of t-shirts. Then I tried to change the subject.

"How about we play the "shut-up" game?"

"How you play that?" He asked me.

"You shut-up!" I explained to him.

**(shut-up by black-eyed peas plays**)

(a/n: I hate this song, just goes good with the story lol)

Just then, Joey looked like he was pissed at me. He got off his seat, and started to attack me! (a/n: I love this story! I get to try to make-up fights, try to be funny lol)

I grabbed his arm, and threw him on Miss.A's desk. It looked exspensive. On the desk was a computer, and a family picture.

CRASH!!!!

We acted like nothing happened, we just continued fighting. Joey was ontop of what was left of the desk, as I started choking his neck, as he started to choke. He picked up a folder that Miss.A took out, With a name that said "Joseph Wheeler" and chucked it at my head! Papers went flying everywhere.

"Luckly that was my folder!" Wheeler managed to choke out.

"One moment, please. Stop the fight!" I yelled, stopping Joey.

"What?" he asked me.

I grabbed one of the papers from Wheelers folders, and wrote on the back of it "Don't disturb." I unlocked the door, and taped it onto the door, then locked the door again.

"That's better." I said, then I jumped on him again.

Wheeler punched me off of him, as I fell on a coffee table, with a nice vase.

CRASH!!!!!

With Miss.A:

I was approching my office, when I heard people screaming and fighting, I was so confused. I went to my office door, and I seen a sign saying "don't disturb." I grabbed the sign off and chucked it on the floor. I tried to open the door. What the? It was...locked? I grabbed a key from my coat pocket and opened the door.

"BOYS!!!! BREAK-IT UP!!!" I screamed.

They both stared at me.

Kaiba had some of Joeys blonde hair in his mouth, Wheeler had Kaibas hand in his mouth trying to bite it, my coffee table and desk were distroyed. They looked horrible.

"How'd you get in here?" Kaiba asked me.

"Everyone has a key to there office." I said. "So you were the one who locked my office I'm asuming?"

I tried not to get mad since I'm a teacher, but this was the hardest task I ever had to deal with.

"We'll deal with this tomorrow, or you'll be late for class. Good-day."

To be continued...

**darkness' kid**


	5. Finally a Break!

(a/n: Oh wow thanks everyone! You guys rock! Thanks! Oh and one of my reviewers told me Kaiba didn't seem like how he was on the show. I laughed when I red this as I agreed. I made him a little more stupider, as you can tell lol.)

Chapter 5: Finally a break!

Kaiba's point of view:

Wheeler and me did enough damage, and we know when we went back tomorrow, we were dead meat! We went to back to our classes.

A few hours and a few minutes later at the last school class:

At Science class:

I look at my watch on my wrist- Ten minutes left of class. God, why does time go slow when you want it to go slow? I thought. In scince, as I told myself before, I hated this class the most since Tristian, Tea, Yugi and....Joey were in this class. I starred at Joey evilily, since this time I was sitting beside him, and Joey starred at me back evilily. A few minutes later, after we stopped starring at each other, I grabbed a straw out of my desk. I always keep straws in my binders, and I think you know why. I ripped out some paper out of my binder, ripped a piece off, and I chewed on it for awhile like it was gum.

"Now, class." Said Mrs. Spruce, the science teacher. "A Composite volcano looks like this...."

As she said this, she turned her back to the chalk board and started to draw on it. Perfect! I thought. I turned around, aiming my straw to Joey's head. I put the straw in my mouth, and I blew the paper out of my mouth.

A slobbery wet piece of paper came out of the straw, and went flying. It hit Joey right on the side of his cheek! He looked disgusted.

Dirrect hit!

Joey whipped the paper off his cheek, looked at me, and seen me laughing. He grinned back at me.

What harm could he do? I thought.

RINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!

"Class dismissed." Said Mrs.Spruce.

I picked up my text books and binder, as I walked out of class to my locker. Joey was right behind me. We both opened our lockers. Thank-God this time Joey watched where his locker door was.

"You're dead, Money bags!" screamed the mutt.

"What you going to do about it?" I challenged him.

I should have shut my mouth.

Joey got the "I'm-gonna-kill-you" look in his eyes. He was prepared to attack me!

**(Fighter sang by Christina Alligera plays)**

(a/n: Again, hate the song goes good with the fan fic lol. Sorry, I don't know how to spell Christina's last name.)

Joey took out gum out of his mouth.

PLOP!

He stuck it in my hair!

My eyes got big. What a jerk! I tried pulling it out of my hair. Didn't work.

"No gum in school, Wheeler, you broke the school rules!" I told him.

"Do I give a damn?" Joey challenged me.

Again, my fist began to tighting. I tried to punch him, as I aimed for his face.

"Hey, Joey!" Yugi called behind Joey, running up to him.

Oh, crap! It was too late to pull my fist back. My fist came closer, and closer to Yugi's face, and I hit his face!

Yugi groaned, as he fell to the ground, holding his nose.

Wheeler's fan club and myself eyes got big.

"Yugi, I ment to hit Joey! I may hate you, but I would never hit you!" I cried.

"Yugi, you okay?" Tea said, icnoring my apology.

She pulled Yugi's hand away from his nose, and blood was all over the place. She gave Yugi a kleenex from her vest pocket for his nose.

I'm so dead! I thought.

Just then, guess who popped by? Yep, Mr.Dinker!

"KAIBA! YOU AGAIN? YOU JUST CAN'T KEEP OUT OF TROUBLE!" He hollered at me. "You're getting a phone call home!"

"You can't!" I told him.

"Watch me!" Mr.Dinker replied.

"Oh ya?" I challenged him. "Go ahead and try- I have no parents! I look after my brother by myself!"

Mr.Dinker blushed.

"Sorry, Kaiba, but you are still going to be punished." He told me. "What started you to punch Yugi?"

"I was aiming for Joey!" I said, aiming at Joey.

"What made you to hit him?" Mr.Dinker asked.

"He put gum in my hair! Can't you see?" I pointed at the ugly blue gum.

Mr.Dinker sighed.

"Why did you do that, Mr.Wheeler?" Mr.Dinker asked angily.

"He did a spit ball on me during last period!" Joey cried.

Now Mr.Dinker was pissed.

"I also heard what you did to Miss.Almer's office." Mr.Dinker continued.

Both Wheeler and myself smirked.

"You two..." Mr.Dinker said, never seeing him so red before. "Are in so much trouble! Now we're getting stricted with your counsilling!"

Then Mr.Dinker left, stomping his feet.

I was so mad at him. He never shuts up! I pulled off my shoe off my foot, and I threw it at Mr.Dinkers head!

THUMP!!!!

Right on! I thought.

Mr.Dinker truned around fast. He didn't realize I only had one shoe on.

"I really need to make this school safe to walk around him!" He murmered to himself, then continued to walk.

"Counsilling?" Tristian asked, laughing. "You two been fighting that much that you need counsilling?!?"

Our secret was out!

To be continued....

**Darkness' kid**


	6. Mental Health!

Chapter 6: Mental Health!

(a/n: Wow thanks for your reviews guys! You're awesome!!! Okay, now in this chapter, I wrote a rhyming poem for this story. I love rhyming lol but anyways anytime you see the two lines together like this: --N/a-- Is a verse of my poem. And cause what the poems called? "Screwed" like the story lol. Well thanks again hope you enjoy chapter 6! AlSO one of my reviewers begged me not to kill Kaiba...Do I sound that evil in this fan fic?!? Lol I'll try not to, reviewers!!!(crosses fingers behind back) Let's start off with my first verse of my poem!)

--Time's ticking--

--As I'm sinking--

Joey's point of view:

Oh, crap. They figured out. They all started to burst out laughing, besides Kaiba and myself. I seen Kaiba run and chase for his shoe that he chucked at Mr.Dinker, as he put it back on his foot, icnoring my friends. Yugi was trying to laugh while holding his kleenex to his nose.

Look, it's not what it looks like!" I told them.

"How long have you two been being counsiled? Tristian asked still laughing.

"Just started this lunch hour." Kaiba said, sighing.

"God, when we heard two people fighting in Miss.Almer's room, I thought a tornado was coming!" Tea continued.

"Well, I'd like to stay and meet you're fan club, Wheeler." Kaiba said. "But I have damn gum in my hair and have to pick up Mokuba yet still. So, tomorrow, get on my nearves...and off goes your head!!!

Then Kaiba left, being his snotty self.

--Smartness decreasing...--

--Dumbness increasing!--

I told my friends everything that happened...and they agreed they would help me to get along with Kaiba.

After that, I went home.

Seto's point of view, after he got home after picking up Mokuba:

Mokuba and myself went inside the house. I went into our kitchen, grabbed out some sissors, then ran strait to the washroom. I looked into our mirror, and grabbed the piece of gum that Wheeler stuck in my hair as far as I could so I could cut it out.

SNAP!

Yes! The gum was out! I grabbed some toliot paper, and with it I through the gum out.

--Enemies are friends--

--Friends are at end--

Now, I'm going to go check my e-mail on the computer.....I went to as I typed my e-mail address in the first box, then typed my password in the bottom box- Mokuba was my password. In my inbox, it said I had one new message. I opened it. It was from...Wheeler? How'd he get my e-mail address? I didn't gave it to him....wait...Mokuba...I murmered under my breathe. He must have gave Wheeler my e-mail address! All well. I red his message:

You survived day one...good luck tomorrow.....

Joey for President

I smiled. What a cute signature he had for himself at the bottom. (a/n: I thank my friend for that quote lol)

I clicked the "reply" button, as I began to type:

I should be the one who sould be saying good-luck to YOU!

(President of Kaiba Crop)

I clicked send. I should have hacked into his computer, but then he can't have e-mail fights! That wouldn't be fun, now would it?

Fastforward to Day 2: (a/n:In other words, next morning)

--All old memories gone,--

--As I sing this song--

I did my regular morning rotune, then I went to school. Then, again, quatre to eleven came...more counsiling, and we were going to get the book thrown at us!

"Kaiba." Joey came, and greeting me when I was about to open to door to room 172, Miss.A's room.

"Wheeler." I replied.

"Man..." Joey laughed, trying to be friends with me. "Miss.A's sure going to throw the book at us! She's sure pissed!"

I opened the door.

WHAM!!!!

A big dictinary book came and hit me right in the face! It fell to the ground, as I groaned, holding my face in pain.

"OH GOD!!!" I screamed.

"Oh, Kaiba, I'm so sorry!" Miss.A told me who she was in the room. "I was cleaning up my office, and I by accident threw the dictinary! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I replied, trying not to sound mad.

Wheeler wispered to me, "She sure did threw the book at you!"

He laughed at his joke. I punched him in the arm.

Wheeler's point of view:

The office didn't look much better from yesterday. It was still a disaster.

"Guys," Miss.A said, "I have changed my office for awhile. We'll be going to the library, since my office is ruined. Follow me."

We followed her the the library. When we got there, the room number on the door said "Room 322." We entered, at sat at one of the grey tables.

--Forced to be friends with my enemy,--

--Now he's my company.--

"Okay, you two," said Miss.A., "You are going to be getting testing done."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, we want to see if you have mental health. Something might be wrong, and maybe that's why you two are fighting!"

"This is stupid!" Kaiba said, "I don't have mental health...not sure about the mutt over there, tough."

"Well to make sure! You two will be getting blood tests, everything." Miss.A. continued. "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions, just answer them, okay? Wheeler, you first."

Miss. A grabbed a pen and a paper, and started reading off of it.

"Are you sexually active?" She asked.

"Yes." I answerd.

--Revenge is sweet, No way am I getting along with him!--

--Why does all hope seem so dim?--

Kaiba looked at me funy.

"Do you have an illnesses slash disabilities?" Miss.A asked.

"yes." I continued to answer.

"What is it?" Miss.A asked, looking confused.

"KAIBA!" I said, laughing.

"See? He lied with everything you asked!" kaiba told Miss.A. "Well, at least I sure hope he's not sexually active."

Kaiba started to laugh.

"KAIBA! WHEELER!" Miss.A said getting angrily. "I'm starting to believe you two need anger management! Just answer the damn questions...and correctly!!!"

My eyes and Setos got big. We never heard a teacher swear before.

I finished my questions, then she asked Kaiba.

"Okay," Miss.A said, "You will be getting tests done tomorrow at Dominio hospital at lunch hour instead of seeing me. I will be meeting you two there, so you don't kill each other! And, you two will be riding...together! So decide who will be driving!"

--In the end,--

--he'll never be my friend!--

To be continued...

**Darkness' kid**


	7. Fire Cracker Disaster!

Chaper 7: Fire Cracker Disaster!

(a/n: Lol I can't stop laughing! On my last chapter is some mistakes you guys probley seen. When I did my poem lines, the lines to indicate it was a poem line didn't show up! Sorry about that, guys! I hope you knew what was story and the poem lol. Also, when I typed "President of Kaiba Corp" I by accident spelt "President of Kaiba Crop!" Lol sorry about that guys. Thanks for all your reviews!)

No one's point of view:

The lunch bell ranged after Miss.A. told Kaiba and Joey we would be getting tests done to see if we had any mental health.

Later, at 2:30 P.M. at Mrs.Spruces Science class: (a/n: Yep it's always science class lol)

Kaiba's point of view:

Oh my God this is the worst day of my life! They think I have mental health, I'm stuck getting along with Joey, I have to get tests done...what's next? And now, I'm stuck sitting by the mutt...again because it was the last seat! God I gotta learn to be faster! Science is too boaring...I need exitement...well acually I'm thank-ful to sit by the mutt! I looked at the mutt with glee, and I rubbed my hands together as like a little kid in a candy store.

What evil deeds can I do today? I thought. I already did a spit ball, so...let me think....I reached into my pocket, and found a fire cracker. I smirked. Last one, so I better hit the mutt with it! I grabbed my lighter from my coat pocket, and got ready to light it. I just had to wait for the right moment.

"Now class." Mrs.Spruce said in the front of the room. "Yesterday we talked about volcanoes. Today we're going to talk about elements table...."

Then Mrs.Spruce began to write on the chalk board again. (a/n:What a crappy teacher not realizing this lol)

I lit the fire cracker, as it began to sizzle. I quickly threw it at the mutts back.

SNAP!!!

"OH GOD!!!" Wheeler screamed. Hoping out of his desk, falling on the floor.

That got Mrs.Spruces attention. She turned around.

"WHEELER!" She screamed.

"Sorry, someone threw a fire cracker at me!" the mutt tried to explain.

"Wheeler," Mrs.Spruce said, angrly, "I would have smelt the match and the water springerlers on the roof would have gone off!"

What about if it was a lighter? I thought in my mind.

Again the school bell to end the day rang. Everytime the bell rings, everyone drops and forgets what happens, and is so anxious to go home! Even teachers! Oh God, Wheeler is going to kill me now!

I picked up my science text book and my binder, as I walked to my locker, preparing to Wheeler to attack me like a wild evil tiger. Yep, I was right. Wheeler approched me, and he looked pissed.

"KAIBA!!!!" Joey screamed.

"Thank-you, come again!" I told Joey, hoping he would leave.

I would beat that mutt anytime and day, but they already think we have mental health, so I better clean up my act.

"Hey, Joey..." called Yugi, who's nose blood stopped.

Yugi and his fan club backed up when they seen us about to fight. Yugi didn't want another nose bleed.

Yami emergaed out of Yugi's millinum puzzle.

"KAIBA!!! WHEELER!!! STOP!!!" Yami spoke.

"Can you be any louder?" Kaiba asked him.

"You two are idiots, you know that? You two are willing to get suspended from school just to get revenge! That's a diffintion of an idiot!"

"Wow, harsh." Joey said.

"OH GOD, HE'S DOING THAT FREAKY THING AGAIN!!" I screamed.

"You mean switching souls?" yami asked.

"He switched again? I didn't know that!" Joey said.

"Who switched who's soul?" I asked.

"I swiched souls with Yugi, now I have his body..." Yami said.

"What?" Joey asked.

Yami sighed.

"Okay I'm Yami just shut-up and listen!" Yami shouted. "Just get along! Or I'll make you two switch bodies so you two can see what it's like for each other!"

That made me and Wheeler shut-up.

To be continued...

**Darkness' kid**


	8. Car trip from hell

Chapter 8: Car Trip From Hell 

(a/n: Thanks reviewers!!!)

Joey's point of view:

Yami...what a trator! He would never dare to make me and Kaiba switch bodies...he wouldn't...would he? I went home, as I went strait to the computer to check my e-mail. I typed in my e-mail address and my password, which was "mutt." No one would ever guess that as my password. I seen I had one new message. It was from Kaiba. I opened it. It red.:

I should be the one wishing good-luck to YOU!

(President of Kaiba Corp)

I pushed the "reply" button, as words couldn't discribe what I wanted to say to Kaiba. I hated his guts. I typed,

You jerk! How could you throw a fire cracker at me today? You will see what's coming to you. You will pay...

Joey for president

I clicked "send." Tomorrow...Kaiba and myself were going to the hospital tomorrow at lunch hour.

RINNNNGGGG! RINNNGGGGG!

I ran to catch the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, mutt."

"Who's this?" I asked.

"I don't know. Who's the only person who calls you a mutt?"

"...Tristan?" I asked.

"I'm Kaiba, idiot! I'm the only one that makes fun of you!" Kaiba yelled on the phone.

"...Yugi?" I kept on asking, not knowing who was on the other line.

"KAIBA YOU IDIOT!" Kaiba yelled.

"Why do you keep on saying "Kaiba?" I asked confused.

"Cause I AM Kaiba!" He yelled.

"Oh.." I replied. "How'd you get my number?"

"It's called a phone book..." Kaiba said, sounding pissed. "Oh wait you don't know what that is!"

"Shut the hell up, and why'd you call me?" I yelled at kaiba angrily.

"Well, as you know, Miss.A told us that we had to drive together at the hospital tomorrow." Kaiba continued. "I'm letting you know we're taking my limo, and I'm driving."

"I like the limo idea..." I told him, "But can I drive?"

"Mutt," Kaiba said, "I trust Mokuba driving my limo then you, and he doesn't even have his driver licience!"

"So...that's a yes?" I asked.

I heard Kaiba sighed.

BEEEEPPPPPP........

Kaiba hanged up on me. I hanged up the phone, slamming it down.

Fastforwarding to Day 3, at lunch time:

(a/n: remember that means the next day)

I sighed. It's that time. The time to go to the hospital. What makes it worse...is I'm going to be in Kaiba's car. I was just at my locker, as Kaiba was beside me at his locker. He slammed his locker shut after putting his Socail Studies text book and binder in there.

"Come on, I don't have all day, let's go!" He yelled at me.

I sighed, as I followed him outside.

CRASH!!!!

The sky lit up.

It was thundering and raining. It was a horrible day. That didn't make me feel comfortable since in movies, that ment something bad was going to happen. I shivered at the thought. I followed Seto to his black big limo. A chaufer opened the door for me and Kaiba as we sat in the back of the limo. We both buckled outselves in. I starred outside the window, like it was my last time. As we past, I seen a little red punchboogie in a parking lot.

PUNCH!

I punched Kaiba in the arm.

"Red punchboogie no returns!" I yelled, laughing.

Kaiba gave me a cold look. He was pissed as usual.

PUNCH!!!

He punched me hard on my arm.

"Idiot punch, no returns!" He said.

"I don't get it..." I said.

"It means I seen a idiot...which is you, so I get to punch you!" Kaiba said, laughing.

"No fair!" I yelled. "That's not how you play the game!"

Seto smirked.

I licked my index finger, as I smirked. I put my index finger which was in my mouth and was full of slobber, and put it in Seto's ear.

Seto's blue eyes got big, as he gasped.

I laughed.

Kaiba unbuckled himself, as he was going to attack me! I seen this, as I unbuckled myself, also.

"KEEP IT DOWN BACK THERE!!!!"

I heard the chaufer in the front driving screamed at us. We failed to listen. It was just like a wrestling match. Kaiba pinned me down to the car seat, pounding punches on me. I started choking up blood. I kicked my leg up as hard as I can, hitting his butt.

"OWW!!!!" Kaiba screamed in pain.

BANG!!!

Poor Seto! After I kicked his butt, he went flying from pain, and hit the car roof! Seto rubbed the top of his head.

"GUYS KNOCK IT OFF!!!" The caufer yelled again, "THERE'S A POLICE CAR RIGHT AHEAD!!!

But we didn't listen. I got so caughed up on beating Kaiba's butt.

ERRRRREEERRRRRR!!!!

Oh God....that made Seto and myself stop. It was police car sirrens!!! The caufer pulled the limo over. A police women in her police uniform approched the limo. The caufer pulled down his window.

"I seen two people fighing in the back of the limo." Said the police officer.

"A "hi" would be nice." I called from the back.

The police women gave me a cold look.

"That's a ticket for no seatbelts, and for fighting." The women replied, icnoring me.

"Wait, it's not my fault! I'm just the caufer!" The caufer cried out.

The police women started to write out a ticket. I looked at Kaiba. He looked worried, as he stepped out of the limo, slammed the limo door behind him as he approched the police women.

"Listen," He said, trying to sound like nothing was wrong. "I'm sorry, but my friend back here...he's...he's..."

Kaiba's voice died down, as he tried not to laugh at trying to get out of a ticket.

"Needs a heart transplant! We must hurry to the hospital!" Kaiba said, trying to sound serious for his "exuse."

"Why were you two fighting, then? She questioned Seto.

"Well, his heart was dying, so I tried to save him...I can't live without my friend!" Seto tried to fake cry.

"He looks fine to me..." Said the police women, looking confused, while looking at me.

I tried to gasp real loud.I breathed so loud I felt like I was going to passout! I pretend my heart hurt, as I grabbed my heart!

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" Cried the officer. "I didn't know! Just hurry!" The officer went back to her police car, as kaiba, the chaufer and myself laughed. Kaiba got back in the car, as we continued to drive to the hospital, NOT for heart transplant, but to check for mental heath. That is how to avoid a ticket!

To be continued...

**Darkness' kid**


	9. The End

Chapter 9: The End!

(a/n: Oh damn-it! This is the last chapter, due to writers block! I just want to thank everyone who red this and/or reviewed! You have no clue how much I appreaciate that! Thanks a bunch, guys!)

At the hospital:

Kaiba's point of view:

Joey and myself walked into the big, brown hospital building. I told the caufer to wait for us outside in the limo. In the hospital, we heard beeping noises from machines, people talking....and of course, we found Miss.A, waiting for us on the hospital bench. We approched her.

"Now, we first we are going to get blood tests first." Miss.A. replied.

Wheeler and myself sighed.

FREEZE!!!!!!

I jumped. Who yelled that? I turned around, to see about ten F.B.I. agents surrunding Miss.A with guns.

"Okay," Wheeler cried out, "It was me who stole the five-cent gum piece!!!"

"No, not you!" one of the F.B.I. agents called, "This fake teacher here!"

"Fake?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. (a/n:Now that would look funny to see that lol)

"Yes. Appearently, this teacher kidnapped the real Miss.Almer and Mr.Dinker." The F.B.I. agent said.

My eyes got big.

"So who are the real Mr.Dinker and Miss.Almer?" Wheeler asked.

"Well, Mr.Dinker from domino high school and Miss.Almer were kidnapped by these two. These two are Canadas most wanted criminals. They were trying to run away from us." The F.B.I. agent said, seriously. "Cuff her, boys. We already have the imposter of Mr.Dinker in the car."

We seen the F.B.I. agents hand-cuff "Miss.A," as they took her outside. Wheeler and me were dumbfouned. Who would ever guess your school counsilor and principal were criminals?!?

"You mean we had to be forced to be friends for nothing?!?" Wheeler screeched.

"I guess so. I guess I'm glad it's over. Look Wheeler, it's been fun, being enemies and people forcing us to get along." I started, as I stook my hand out for the mutt to shake it. He put out his hand, but I pushed it away. "You know, mutt, as soon as we shake hands, we will have to be enemies again..."

"I couldn't expect anymore." Wheeler said, smiling.

Wheeler stook his hand out, and shook my hand. I raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing, shaking my hand?!?" I cried.

"You told me to shake you hand!" Wheeler cried.

"What?!?" I cried, "Me wanting to shake hands with you? You wish!"

Wheeler put his hands in a fist, getting ready to punch me.....

Authoress' point of view:

Here we go again.....so why are Joey and Seto enemies? Only God knows why.Maybe in the future, they will be friends...but intill next time, I would try to not be caught in the middle of their fights if I were you!

THE END.....OR IS IT?

**Darkness' kid**


End file.
